Paint my love
by averageteenhunger
Summary: See what happens when Sasuke totally gets mushy with the paint. *Sasusaku*.enjoy!


**Summary: **See what happens when Sasuke totally gets mushy with the paint. Sasusaku.enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** me no owny, okie dokie?

**Warning:** fluff and mushiness, I think my punctuations are incorrect, bear with me, I haven't had my coffee.oh yeah and its pretty short.

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty neat house Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Its good that you like it."

The couple entered the simple and bare house, simply looking and examining it, this is going to be their future house, A 'pre-wedding gift' according to their parents, you see, these two are actually going to get married in a few months, and as sappy as it is, they came to check out their new house.

"Hn, it looks quite normal."

"Yeah, perfect even! I'm so happy Sasu-kun!" Sakura hugged the boy as she jumped up and down acting like a child who received candy.

"Don't jump around Sak, you'll get tired easily."

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" With a huge yawn she complained to him.

"C'mon, you're tired let's get you home."

"Alrighty!" Sakura hopped to Sasuke's midnight blue Volvo.

* * *

"Yippee!! Hurry up with the paint Sasuke-kun!"

"Ugh, you don't have to be so giddy Sakura."

"Demo! We're going to paint our house! I'm so excited!"

Sakura ran inside the house carrying gigantic pails of paint suddenly she stepped on a stone making her trip and come crashing down the pathway, She was pouting when Sasuke crouched beside her in a flash wiping her face and knees and carrying the pail she dropped.

"I told you not to be so giddy, come on; I'll let you paint the living room"

With brightness in her eyes and a big brilliant smile, Sakura stood up and ran to Sasuke's side. Sporting a dazzling aura she helped in stacking their stuff that they would be using in painting their house. They first painted the living room, the color of Sakura's choice.

* * *

"Sakura, we finished half of the house already, maybe we should take a break?" Sasuke told Sakura, but it seems like she didn't reply, Sasuke turned around and saw her leaning beside an unpainted wall slumbering.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched his pink-haired angel, with the setting sun's rays hitting her alabaster skin to her shimmering pink lips, she definitely was an angel that was given to him, sometimes, the more he looks at her, the more he feels undeserving of her love, for who could love a punk like he once was?

* * *

"_Go away you immature girl." __**Sasuke**__ muttered, he was getting annoyed with this pink-haired, green-eyed loser who calls herself __**Sakura Haruno**__. She was a new girl._

"_demo, I just wanted to make friends!" Sakura whined at him, honestly, she didn't want t talk to him but then again, she was being the bright, sunny girl she is._

"_well, I don't want to be your friend, now move, loser" He tried to push her aside so he could just walk away perfectly but then again, Sakura was not going to let him get away easily._

"_you are such an ass!" and a perfect right hook to the jaw was delivered._

_**And it was love at first punch (at the jaw mind you.).**_

* * *

But nevertheless, Sasuke didn't mind it now for the reason that he knows that Sakura loves him and only him, so what better way to express his feelings other than telling her the three special words?

He got a bucket of paint and went to work immediately…

* * *

Sakura woke up, it was already a bit pass dinner time and both her and Sasuke haven't eaten anything yet, She searched for him around the house but there was no sign of him, she looked everywhere except their 'supposed-to-be' master's bedroom, so she went up the stairs curved to the right and turned the knob of the second door on the left side of the hall.

She being surprised was actually an understatement, she was, speechless there on the wall of their bedroom were the words..

"Aishiteru (I love you), Sakura"

Sasuke said along with Sakura (she read it out loud).

"Sasuke-kun? What is this all about?" Sakura asked confused.

"As how you read it, I love you, tenshi (angel), forever."

…

…

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Me: Eh, just another story I got from under my table.**

**Sakura: You really are mushy les-chan.**

**Me: yeah, I know, I'm thinking that I'm getting too mushy; I actually need to get a life someday.**

**Sasuke: hey, loser, where's my tomatoes?**

**Me: They ran away from home!! I saw them go through the back door!!**

**Sasuke: really? .:asks dumbly:.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun, sometimes you are such a moron.**

**Me: took the words right out of my pretty little mouth.**

**Sakura: read and review!! Make her happy!! She's hopeless.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sakura: oops, got to go! .:grabs Sasuke:.**


End file.
